


Muse

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Elle aimait sa musique. Par le ciel, ce qu'elle aimait sa musique. Il aimait sa voix. Par le ciel, ce qu'il aimait sa voix.





	Muse

Elle aimait sa musique. Par le ciel, ce qu'elle aimait sa musique. Lorsqu'elle entendait le faible son des remix qu'il passait chez lui, pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger ses voisins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir s'installer dans un recoin de la caverne, tout près, pour écouter et fredonner en rythme. Lorsque la musique s'arrêtait, elle repartait avec une légèreté dans la poitrine qui lui donnait presque l'impression que l'on puisse vouloir l'entendre.

Il aimait sa voix. Par le ciel, ce qu'il aimait sa voix. Lorsqu'il manquait d'inspiration et de matière pour sa musique, il sortait discrètement de chez lui, à moitié transparent de peur qu'on le voie, et errait jusqu'à entendre le léger fredonnement de la sirène, quelque part, entre deux cascades. Il se tenait là, en silence, dans l'angle mort de son regard, et s'évanouissait dans les airs dès qu'elle faisait mine de se retourner. En rentrant chez lui, il avait la tête pleine d'idées et de notes légères qui lui donnaient presque l'impression d'être heureux.

Il rêvait d'ajouter cette voix merveilleuse à sa musique.

Elle rêvait de chanter pour l'auteur de si belles compositions.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait imaginer pouvoir un jour attirer l'attention de leur muse respective.


End file.
